


Bright Land

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Listening to the song from 1917 on loop gave me an idea of Peggy and Angie coming to terms with the deaths of her war time comrades.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJA0JSH7wgY
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Kudos: 9





	Bright Land

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to the song from 1917 on loop gave me an idea of Peggy and Angie coming to terms with the deaths of her war time comrades.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJA0JSH7wgY

Angie stood in the doorway to Peggy’s study, keeping her eyes trained on her wife. While Peggy herself remaining rigid, rooted to the spot as her hand lay atop the letter on her desk. The silence hung in the air, burdensome on both.

Cautiously, Angie crossed the room and attempted to quietly draw a chair closer, she then stopped and instead sat on Peggy’s lap. Her arms draped around her neck as she sighed softly. “Oh Pegs, when it came this morning I did think about hiding it, let it be lost and forgotten about.”

Peggy slightly nodded as she looked up, her gaze resting on Angie. In turn, she continued. “I didn’t, obviously. I wouldn’t.” Peggy displayed a narrow smile as she grasped Angie’s hand with her free hand. “I know darling.”

Angie eased herself closer to Peggy as she replied, resting her head against her shoulder. “Nana knew a lot about the old country, figures she was young when she came here. But when she heard about her friends…passing on. She couldn’t take a flight, not at her age. So she used to light a candle after church for ‘em.”

Peggy closed her eyes as she nodded, still listening closely to Angie yet letting her mind wander, Angie’s soothing voice a comforting tether that kept her from getting lost in her own midst.


End file.
